El amor de una princesa
by seishi2.0
Summary: Twilight decide irse de ponyville, la muerte de su amiga es demasiado para ella, intenta olvidar todo lo vivido en el pueblo que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo, pero cuando el destino decide algo no puedes hacer nada ( Sucesos luego de "Bajo tus alas me siento segura")
1. Inesperado encuentro

_**Bueno llevo un largo tiempo sin escribir nada, pero espero este fic sea de su agrado, primero que nada quiero que sepan que la idea aun no esta completa, realmente escribo conforme lo voy pensando asi que las sugerencias son bienvenidas al igual que las criticas, otro dato es que este se desarrolla en el inicio del ultimo capitulo mi anterior fic "bajo tus alas me siento segura", asi que si ya lo leyeron sabran que paso, si no lo han leido se los recomiendo XD, en fin no planeo atrasarlos mas, disfrutenlo y porfavor R&R **_

* * *

><p>Dolor, nunca había sentido el verdadero significado de esta palabra, no hasta el dia de hoy, mi mente aun se niega a aceptarlo, sigo pensando que es una pesadilla, que alguien me despertara y cuando habrá mis ojos ella aun estará con nosotros, volando como siempre, o tomando una de sus habituales siestas sobre una de las nubes.<p>

Pero no, esto no sucederá, escucho el llanto de nuestras amigas, escucho el llanto de quien mas sufrió por esta perdida, la joven potra tampoco parece querer creerlo y no la culpo, deseo llorar, desahogar este dolor, pero mi titulo como princesa y sobre todo, el bienestar de mis amigas me obligan a ser fuerte, sin embargo no solo ellas lloran su dolor, el cielo mismo se a oscurecido, esta incesante lluvia demuestra el dolor por la perdida de una gran voladora.

Cuando la despedida se acaba me dirijo a mi castillo, me voy por mi cuenta, necesito estar sola, al llegar estallo en lagrimas, no puedo contenerlo mas, perdí a una de mis mejores amigas, no, no solo era mi amiga, ella era parte de mi familia.

Pasadas las horas, logro recobrar la compostura, e tomado una decisión, me iré de ponyville, no puedo aparentar fuerza por mas tiempo, se que mi actitud es egoísta pero se que mis amigas me entenderán, solo espero que la princesa celestia, mi mentora sea capaz de entenderlo también.

No empaco muchas cosas, a donde voy no las necesitare, llevo algunos libros y una bolsa con bits para cubrir mis necesidades, veo mi corona, la dejo al lado de una nota que e dejado para todas, necesitaba despedirme de alguna manera y dejarles claro que no deseo ser buscada.

Planeaba irme volando del pueblo pero por ahora no me es posible, debo marcharme en el tren, llevo una capucha para no ser reconocida, un regalo que rarity me dio hace algunos meses, esta capucha es de color lila, parecido a mi pelaje y con unos hermosos bordes dorados, para mi suerte no llamo la atención en mi camino a la estación, este clima a obligado a muchos ponys a vestir de esta manera, al llegar doy una mirada atrás, para despedirme del lugar que una ves fue mi hogar.

Me dirigo a un pueblo llamado Hollow Shades, el camino es algo largo, y no hay muchos ponys en el tren, asi que decido dormir. Para el momento en que despierto el tren a llegado a su destino, al salir me encuentro con un paisaje algo oscuro y un poco atemorizante, e escuchado algunas cosas de este pueblo, se dice que aquí habitan ponys vampiros pero no es algo que realmente crea o me preocupe en lo mas minimo.

Conforme me adentro en este pueblo lo encuentro curioso, es bastante diferente a ponyville o canterlot, los ponys aquí parecen un poco lejanos unos de otros, logro divisar una biblioteca, me pregunto que clase de libros tendrán, pero por ahora lo que debo buscar es un lugar donde quedarme, supongo que una posada no estaría mal.

Veo un letrero, The fierce Queen Inn, lo que buscaba, espero tengan habitaciones, al entrar observo a una pony, no mucho mayor que yo, su melena es blanca al igual que su pelaje, no logro divisar con claridad su cutie mark, mi capucha reduce un poco mi visión, ya que intento que mi rostro no sea muy visible, no se si en este pueblo están al tanto de mi existencia como princesa pero prefiero no arriesgarme, los rumores siempre corren rápido.

_**Disculpe señorita.**_

Parece no escucharme, pronto noto que en sus casco sostiene un libro, _**"Daring do y la búsqueda de la estatua de zafiro", **_el destino parece algo irónico conmigo, en otra ocasión estaría feliz de encontrar a alguien que disfrute de leer lo mismo que yo, pero …

Me dispongo a llamarla una ves mas, poniendo mas fuerza en mis palabras.

_**Disculpe señorita, necesito una habitación por favor.**_

Esta ves mi voz es escuchada, pero no recibo una gran reacción de parte de ella, solo se queda mirándome, algo incomodo si me lo preguntan.

_**Por favor sígame.**_

Aun sin expresión alguna en su rostro, me recuerda mucho a la hermana de pinkie, llegamos a la habitación, la habitación parece algo antigua sin embargo se ve acogedora , me siento en la cama, es muy cómoda, mejor que mi cama en el castillo, levito los libros que traje conmigo fuera de la maleta, y los ordeno en un librero que también se ve muy antiguo, con unos grandes detalles, y con algunos libros propios de la posada, luego los leeré.

Salgo de la habitación, voy a conocer un poco mas el lugar, al llegar a la recepción veo a la misma joven aun inmersa en el libro, luego hablare con ella sobre el costo de la habitación, el pueblo parece bastante tranquilo a primera vista, parece que los rumores que escuche no eran reales.

Empiezo a caminar para despejar mi mente un poco pero algo llama mi atención, hay una gran multitud reunida, me pregunto que pasara, fue una mala idea haberme acercado, o al menos eso pensé al principio.

_**Acérquense y vean los trucos de "LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXE"**_

No puede ser, ¿ella aquí?, parece que mis recuerdos me están siguiendo, no puedo dejar que ella me vea, pero justo en el momento en que voy a retirarme algo pasa.

_**LARGATE.**_

_**NO QUEREMOS A NADIE DE TU CLASE AQUÍ.**_

_**ATACASTE A LA PRINCESA.**_

_**ERES UN FRAUDE.**_

Dicho esto algunos comenzaron a lanzarle fruta podrida, parece que esto responde a mi pregunta, los habitantes del pueblo saben de mi e incluso saben del incidente con el amuleto del alicornio.

No se que hacer, yo la perdone pero parece que eso es algo que no todos saben, si interfiero todo se arruinara.

En el rostro de trixie comienzan a asomarse unas lagrimas, su rostro demuestra ira, tristeza, frustración, sin embargo lo único que hace es huir del lugar.

No puedo dejar que nadie sepa quien soy, pero… arghh, mi conciencia no me permite dejarla así, en cuanto la multitud se despeja corro en la misma dirección que ella lo hizo, no puede estar muy lejos, se que fue en esta dirección pero parece que por aquí se sale del pueblo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se que aun no pasa nada, pero tengan paciencia, me gusta que las cosas se desarrollen a su tiempo, dejen reviews pls..nos vemos.<em>**


	2. Recuerdos

**_Bueno aqui tragio otro capitulo, tengo algunas cosas que decir, lo mas importante agradecer a los que estan leyendo este fic, lo siguiente, el fic comenzo con narracion en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Twilight pero en este combine algunos tipos de narracion, si les parece confuso, desordenado o algo por el estilo haganmelo saber y lo corregire, tambien si aun no han leido el fic anterior a este pero desean hacerlo les recomiendo NO leer este AUN, ya que trae contenido del final de "bajo tus alas me siento segura", en fin ya no molesto mas..a leer y dejar reviews pls :3_**

* * *

><p>Empiezo a alejarme del pueblo, me adentro mas en un bosque contiguo al pueblo, increíble pero este bosque se ve mas aterrador que el bosque everfree, debo encontrar a trixie rápido, no quiero permanecer aquí mas tiempo del necesario, pronto empiezo a escuchar un llanto.<p>

La encuentro sentada con su rostro apoyado sobre sus rodillas, su sombrero ahora yace en el suelo lleno de la fruta que le arrojaron, la observo en silencio, mientras me acerco recojo su sombrero, talvez lo que estoy a punto de hacer no sea una buena idea pero no tengo otra idea.

_**Señorita lulamoon.**_

La aludida voltea directamente en mi dirección, en ese instante usa su casco para limpiar su rostro, pero su estado es muy obvio, espero que la capucha cubra lo suficiente o estaré en problemas.

_**¿ QUIEN ES USTED Y QUE QUIERE? SI VINO A ARROJARME MAS FRUTA LE ADVIERTO QUE NO SERA TAN FACIL ESTA VEZ. **_

Parece que no a cambiado totalmente su actitud, pero no puedo culparla, después de lo que acaba de pasar es comprensible.

_**Me malinterpreta señorita, venia para cerciorarme que estaba bien.**_

Su forma de verme parece no muy convencida de mis intenciones, su cuerno brillando también es una señal de que aun esta defensiva, con su magia arrebata su sombrero de mis cascos, aun sucio se lo coloca de nuevo, no quiere mostrar debilidad alguna.

_**JA, NO ME HAGA REIR, LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE NO NECESITA QUE NINGUN PONY SE PREOCUPE POR ELLA, NADIE LO A HECHO ANTES Y NADIE LO HARA AHORA.**_

Su orgullo también permanece intacto, debo hacer algo, no creo que la vaya a pasar muy bien si la dejo a su suerte.

_**Es que yo…emm…soy su…admiradora? Si eso mismo, soy una gran admiradora suya.**_

Esto parece calmarla un poco, no puedo creer que haya funcionado, ahora debo llevarla conmigo, será solo temporal, talves piense en algo mas luego.

_**Una admiradora ah, por fin encuentro alguien con un buen gusto hacia los increíbles actos de magia de la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE.**_

Será que alguna ves dejara de llamarse a si misma en tercera persona, es algo molesto, sin mencionar los fuegos artificiales cada ves que dice su nombre.

_**Si, supongo que si…en fin, le gustaría quedarse en la misma posada en la que me encuentro hospedada?, yo pagare los gastos, no quiero que tenga que quedarse durmiendo en su carreta.**_

Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no lo aceptara.

_**Claro, será todo un honor, para ti claro, no todos los días puedes conocer a una celebridad como yo.**_

_**Jejeje si, grandioso, solo le pediré un favor, póngase esto.**_

Con mi magia hice un hechizo para duplicar mi capucha, solo cambie un poco su color, no quiero que se confunda con la mia, hice la de ella de un color grisáceo con bordes de color violeta.

Al haber acordado que hacer ambas comienzan a caminar de vuelta al pueblo, sin haber notado que alguien o mejor dicho algo las observaba, si supiesen que de haber permanecido mas tiempo allí no hubiesen salido no se retirarían tan tranquilas.

Dentro del pueblo las cosas no iban precisamente bien, las dos yeguas caminaban intentando no llamar mucho la atención, Trixie podía ser orgullosa, pero no era tonta, sabia que no era buena idea que la vieran mas por el momento.

Cuando regresaban por el mismo camino vieron que la multitud aun seguía reunida alrededor de la carreta de Trixie, lo que vio la hizo sentir peor que nunca.

Los ciudadanos habían destruido la carreta casi por completo, ella se iba a abalanzar sobre ellos pero puse mi casco frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

_**Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.**_

Se que mis palabras son lo que ella esperaba, pero si ataca a los ponys ambas nos meteremos en problemas.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la posada, ninguna de las dos menciono el incidente, al entra me dirijo a la joven que me había atendido anteriormente.

_**Hola de nuevo, mi amiga también desea quedarse aquí, asi que deseo pagar ambas habitaciones si esta bien.**_

Al decir esto saco una bolsa llena de bits, cosa que no pasa desapercibida ante los ojos de trixie.

_**Ella puede tomar la habitación contigua a la suya.**_

Ambas subimos dirigiéndonos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

_**Parece que tienes mucho dinero, debe ser bueno poder tener lo que deseas con eso.**_

Su actitud cambio, parece que lo que le paso a su carreta es algo difícil, no debe ser fácil que todos te odien.

_**El dinero no lo es todo, hay cosas mas importantes, cosas que puedes perder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y nunca recuperar.**_

Sin darme cuenta, las lagrimas comienzan a bajar por mi rostro, no puedo contenerlas, entro a mi habitación tan rápido como puedo y cierro la puerta, supongo que también soy como trixie, no quiero que ella me vea llorar.

Las horas pasan mientras lloro, acostada en mi cama, se que eso no la traerá de vuelta, péro el dolor es muy grande, porque tuvo que pasar esto, porque no estuve allí cuando todo sucedió, empiezo a sentir mis ojos pesados.

_**Flashback / Sueño**_

_**¡TWILIGHT! TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA**_

La pony vaquera se acerco a la joven alicornio, exhausta por la todo lo que debió correr para entregar esta noticia con rapidez.

_**¿Que sucede Aj?**_

_**Es Rainbow…ella…ella…**_

_**¿Ella que applejack? **_

_**Scootalo fue a la cueva de un dragon en el bosque everfree, Rainbow fue a rescatarla, debemos ir a ayudarla.**_

Al enterarse Twilight salio volando tan rápido como no lo había hecho antes.

No sabia exactamente que camino tomar, no era muy común para ella adentrarse en el bosque, así que en su desesperación voló a la casa de Zecora en busca de ayuda, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio, al entrar logro ver a Scootalo arrodillada en el piso llorando junto a ella se encontraba su amiga, estaba envuelta en una manta pero esta manta estaba cubierta de sangre, Twilight comenzó a acercarse sin ser capaz de procesar aun lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de su amiga.

_**¿Dashie?, di algo, lo que sea por favor.**_

El casco de Zecora toco el hombro de Twilight, esta volteo con sus ojos cubiertos por las lagrimas, una negación en el rostro de Zecora fue suficiente para saber que Dash no abriría sus ojos nunca mas.

De pronto la casa se ilumino completamente, la luz provenía del cuerpo de Twilight, su magia parecía desbordarse sin control.

_**Zecora, dime en donde se encuentra este dragon.**_

_**Joven princesa, buscar a esta criatura no debes, o correr el mismo destino que tu amiga puedes.**_

_**DIME DONDE ESTA.**_

La voz de la alicornio resonó aun mas fuerte que Luna cuando usaba su voz real, la cebra muy asustada decidió decirle la ubicación del dragón.

Con la información Twilight salió del lugar dejando una estela a su paso, su juicio estaba nublado, solo una cosa cabía en su cabeza en este momento, la venganza.

* * *

><p>Me desperté en medio de la noche, estoy sudando y algo asustada, este recuerdo sigue cazándome incluso en mis sueños, no importa lo que haga o a donde vaya.<p>

Creo que necesito algo de aire fresco, saldré a volar un poco, talvez eso me ayude.

Pero Twilight no era la única con problemas de sueño, en la habitación contigua podíamos ver una situación similar.

Porque todos me odian, todo eso ya paso, ¿no pueden olvidarlo?, ni si quiera sparkle guardo rencor contra mi, entonces porque me siguen rechazando, porque no puedo pertenecer a alguna parte, desde ese incidente en ponyville todos me tratan como basura, creo que no lograre encontrar un lugar para vivir a este paso, hasta ahora nadie me a tratado bien, nadie excepto, ella, ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque lo hizo?

Dice ser mi admiradora, pero, no me a dicho ni su nombre, tampoco le e agradecido por el gesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Además, necesito saber porque estaba llorando, talvez pueda ayudarla con su problema, ire a hablar con ella ahora mismo, espero este despierta.

Al salir de mi cuarto me dispongo a tocar su puerta pero un ruido algo fuerte llama mi atención, vino de su habitación.

_**¿Oye, te encuentras bien?**_

No me responde, algo no anda bien.

_**Voy a entrar.**_

Al entrar a la habitación Trixie se encuentra con un gran desorden, pero ese desorden no es lo único que encuentra en esta habitación, no esta sola en ella pero desearía que asi fuera.

_**No, por favor no.**_

Parece que salir a volar un poco me ayudo a aclarar mis ideas, debo hacer esto mas seguido, ahora podre dormir un poco.

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhh¡**_

¿Qué fue eso? Provino de mi habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya saben, quejas criticas, todo es bien recibido, espero saber que piensan.<em>**


	3. Castigo divino

**_Bueno primero que nada quiero decir que me sorprende y alegra que la historia les este gustando, en respuesta a uno de los review, la historia traera mas escenas tristes bajo la lluvia, me gustan mucho esas escenas, luego me dijeron algo sobre el sexo, quiero que sepan que aunque es obvio que estos fics traen escenas de sexo para mi no son solo eso, el sexo es una forma mas de expresar el amor, para mi es algo bello, con respecto a la otra pregunta el siguiente fic si estara relacionado a esta historia, posiblemente lo que pase en este afecte al siguiente, haciendolos una cadena de eventos, el fic de applejack y rarity sera el siguiente si este tiene exito, una cosa mas, quiero agradecer a SuperSteverex, NyanPony17 , MrBrony25 y Princess Super Star por los review, no los molesto mas, a leer ..R&R  
><em>**

* * *

><p>¿Castigo divino?, ¿podría ser que lo que le habían dicho todos ponys que se había topado en el camino era cierto?<p>

¿Es este mi castigo por el dolor que hice pasar a una princesa y a sus amigas, soy tan mala que merezco morir aquí?

La sangre comenzaba a gotear en el suelo de la habitación formando un charco, mientras la vida comenzaba a abandonar el cuerpo de la maga callejera, imágenes de su pasado invadían su mente, lastimosamente en esas imágenes no había una de un recuerdo feliz.

El dolor en su cuello se intensificaba cada ves mas, pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado por completo como para luchar, su único consuelo era que pronto todo se acabaría, talvez esto era algo bueno, que sentido tenia vivir una vida en la que nunca había sido feliz y probablemente no lo será.

Mi cuerpo cae al piso, siento la calidez de la sangre que esta esparcida en este, escucho una voz, esta suena muy distante, debo estar alucinando, creo que no me queda mucho tiempo ya.

Al entrar a la habitación y ver a esta criatura sintió un gran miedo, pero al ver lo que esta cosa sostenía en sus garras este miedo fue reemplazado por enojo, un enojo que empezaba a dominarla tal y como aquella ves.

_**SUELTALA MALDITO**_

La criatura soltó el casi inerte cuerpo de Trixie.

Asi que es un pony vampiro, debo alejarlo de Trixie lo mas posible.

Esta criatura no era como Fluttershy la ves que fue afectada por el hechizo hacia los murciélagos de la fruta, este era uno real, su alimento no eran las manzanas, este se alimentaba de la magia, la cual obtenía a través de la sangre de sus victimas.

Esta criatura con ojos carmesí que no expresaban ningún sentimiento, Twilight no podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos, parecía como si en ellos pudiese ver el dolor de alguien, pero no solo de un pony si no de muchos, esto no tiene sentido alguno.

Sin tener mucho tiempo para reaccionar Twilight logro evitar a la criatura que se abalanzo sobre ella sin mucho aviso, esta era bastante veloz, Twilight salió volando por la ventana de la habitación seguida de esta cosa.

Twilight voló tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitían, pero el vampiro le mantenía muy fácilmente el paso, al asegurarse que estaba lejos de la posada dio un giro muy brusco en el aire, la criatura no logro seguirla, esto le dio tiempo para cargar un hechizo en su cuerno, para el momento en que la criatura logro ver de nuevo a Twilight, esta lanzo su ataque, un hechizo ofensivo muy poderoso, este impacto de lleno al monstruo estrellándolo contra un árbol y cayendo al suelo.

Twilight intenta buscar señales de la criatura desde el aire, logra divisarla, parece algo débil, será mejor acabarla, no podrá dañar a nadie mas, la idea de acabar con una vida no era algo que Twilight se imaginase a si misma haciendo pero el odio es una emoción muy fuerte, en el momento en que va a preparar otro hechizo para terminar con esto, un dolor agudo en su cuello la hace detenerse, al voltear su rostro se da cuenta que es otra criatura, concentrando parte de su magia logra crear una especie de escudo a su alrededor lo que aleja a la criatura, esto le da tiempo de volar hacia atrás, pero su sorpresa es aun mayor con la imagen que tiene ahora frente a sus ojos.

A su alrededor hay muchas mas de estas criaturas, una sola ya le causo problemas, que puede hacer contra tantas a la ves, es un hecho que aunque intente escapar probablemente la alcancen e incluso si lo logra las llevara al pueblo, ella es una princesa ahora, su deber es proteger a sus súbditos, no ponerlos en riesgo.

Su mente trabaja tan rápido como puede, pero no conoce un hechizo especifico contra esta especie, su única salida es intentar acabar con todos con el mismo hechizo que uso antes, el problema es la gran cantidad de magia que este requiere, sus atacantes no le dan mas tiempo para pensar cuando estos se abalanzan sobre ella.

En un movimiento rápido logra volar hacia arriba, carga su cuerno tan rápido como puede, al ver a dos de estas criaturas juntas vuela sobre ellas y lanza su ataque hacia abajo, una gran ráfaga de energía salio de su cuerno llevándose consigo a ambas criaturas, un gran estruendo se escucha cuando esta ráfaga toca el piso, polvo comienza a levantarse del lugar, cuando el polvo se disipa no hay nada, incluso los cuerpos habían desaparecido, parece que su pelea con Tirek le había enseñado algunas cosas, pero sigue habiendo un gran problema, su magia no es la misma que en ese entonces, esa ves tenia reunida la magia de cuatro alicornios.

Las demás criaturas empiezan a retroceder un poco al haber visto esto pero no por mucho tiempo, estas empezaban a gruñir mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

Nuevamente las criaturas comenzaron a volar en dirección a Twilight, aun quedaban alrededor de unas 20, comenzaron a volar hacia ella con rapidez, Twilight pensó en hacer que todos se agruparan para acabarlos con un solo ataque, voló valientemente en dirección a ellos, evadiéndolos en el ultimo momento así todos irían tras ella en la misma dirección, pero a pesar de su apariencia estas criaturas no eran tontas, en realidad le estaban preparando una trampa, dos de ellas estaban ocultas volando en una posición mas alta para que Twilight no pudiese verlas, cayeron en picada y la lastimaron de gravedad, haciéndola estrellarse en el piso.

Estas cosas se reunieron a su alrededor, hambrientas al haber sido testigos de la gran cantidad de magia que poseía su victima.

Twilight no sabia que debía hacer, pero por una extraña razón, una imagen llego a su cabeza, Trixie, debía rescatarla, no iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo que ese día no esta ves, no mas.

Al igual que el día que obtuvo si cutie mark, al igual que el trágico día de la muerte de Rainbow, la magia interior de Twilight comenzó a desbordarse, las criaturas comenzaron a retroceder al ver esto, el cuerpo de la joven princesa brillaba con intensidad, rayos recorrían su cuerpo, su magia era mucho mayor que cuando tuvo que resguardar la magia de las demás princesas.

Comenzó a ponerse en pie, vio a las criaturas a su alrededor, estas parecían ¿asustadas?

Sin decir una palabra levanto uno de sus casco apuntando a una de las criaturas, se podía ver la magia alrededor de su casco, era una cantidad enorme, pero esta ves no parecía esforzarse en lo mas minimo.

Simplemente libero esta magia hacia la criatura, otro estruendo se escucho, no solo la criatura había desaparecido, si no todo lo que había a su alrededor, arboles, rocas, incluso el suelo se agrieto un poco.

Las demás criaturas horrorizadas al ver esto intentaron volar tan rápido como pudieron, Twilight simplemente se quedo de pie, con su mirada en el vacío, en un momento se vio su cuerno brillar, un escudo parecido al que su hermano había utilizado en canterlot para deshacerse de los changellings apareció y empezó a expandirse con rapidez, pero a diferencia de este ultimo, que solo los alejaba, este destruía a las criaturas al hacer contacto con ellas.

Para cuando Twilight recobro control sobre si misma no había rastro de estos seres, asi que se dirigio tan rápido como pudo devuelta a la posada, se encontraba exhausta y adolorida pero debía llegar.

Cada aleteo era agotador y doloroso pero por fin llego a su destino, entro a su habitación pero al llegar, no la vio, no estaba allí, solo pudo ver la sangre que aun estaba en el piso.

_**Trixie, Trixie responde, ¿Dónde estas?**_

Al terminar de decir esto solo se desplomo en el lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Aun no tienen noticias de ella?<strong>_

_**No su majestad.**_

_**Fuera de aquí, AHORA**_

La alicornio blanca por lo general era muy calmada y cariñosa con cada pony, pero esta frustración que sentía la estaba consumiendo.

_**Hermana por favor cálmate, esto no la traerá de vuelta.**_

_**Como quieres que me calme Luna, no sabemos donde esta, ella me preocupa, además de ti es todo lo que tengo en este mundo, ella es mas que una estudiante para mi, es como mi hija, no quiero que nada malo le pase.**_

_**Créeme que lo entiendo, talvez no estuve aquí cuando Twilight era mas joven, pero se el gran cariño que sientes por ella y debes saber que no eres la única que esta preocupada, le debo mucho a esa joven, no solo yo, toda equestria se lo debe.**_

La alicornio estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero en eso un guardia real entro.

_**Disculpen princesas pero tienen visitas.**_

El guardia se arrodillo al decir esto, pero al ver la mirada que le dio su soberana empezó a retroceder con rapidez.

Por las grandes puertas entraron los restantes elementos de la armonía, pero estas no se veian como de costumbre, el ambiente estaba cargado con tristeza, ni siquiera Pinkie Pie se mostraba alegre de ninguna forma.

_**¿Que desean mis pequeñas ponys?**_

La gobernante de equestria volvia a hablar con su característico tono maternal, sabia que las jóvenes frente a ella lo necesitarían, claramente como Luna dijo, ella no era la única que extrañaba a Twilight, y ellas estaban afrontando la desaparición de una amiga y el fallecimiento de otra, no podía mostrarse débil.

_**Princesa disculpe nuestra interrupción, pero necesitamos hablar con usted.**_

La pony granjera fue la primera en tomar la plabra.

_**Claro, las escucho.**_

_**Vera, sabemos que Twilight no desea ser buscada y …nosotras como sus amigas queremos respetar sus deseos pero…**_

La pequeña vaquera comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas, Rarity puso un casco en su hombro para tratar de calmarla y tomo la palabra.

_**Creo que lo que Applejack trata de decir es que no queremos abandonar a Twilight en estos momentos, nosotras entendemos su dolor, ninguna de nosotras había perdido a una amiga antes, pero en honor a esa amiga que fallecio queremos mantener su memoria y hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella haría por cualquiera de nosotras, no la dejaremos sola, la buscaremos en cada rincón de equestria si es necesario.**_

Rarity trataba de contener sus lagrimas también, algo como esto no era nada fácil para ninguna, Celestia noto esto, la determinación de la modista por permanecer fuerte y ser leal a sus amigas la ayudo mucho.

_**Emm, disculpen, no quiero ser una molestia, pero creo que tengo una idea.**_

_**Vamos Fluttershy, no tengas miedo, dinos que piensas.**_

_**Bueno, verán, las niñas me contaron en una de sus pijamadas que la princesa Luna logro hablar con ellas en sus sueños, talves asi si ella habla con Twilight nos diga donde esta.**_

Todos en el cuarto se quedaron en silencio, como pudieron pasar por alto algo tan obvio, incluso la misma princesa de la noche se sintió algo avergonzada de no haberlo pensado antes.

La princesa Celestia solo se levanto de su trono se dirigio hacia Fluttershy y la abrazo.

_**Gracias pequeña, con esto la podremos encontrar.**_

Flutters se sonrojo un poco ante la muestra de cariño.

_**Creo que será bueno que se queden en el castillo hasta que Luna se ponga en contacto con Twilight, vayan a sus habitaciones mis pequeñas, no se preocupen, la encontraremos.**_

Al dirigirse hacia las habitaciones Flutters miro atrás dándole una sonrisa a la princesa, quien se la devolvió.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si, lo se, no soy muy bueno narrando la mayoria de escenas pero hago lo que puedo XD, espero consejos y opiniones, cuidense y gracias por leer<em>**


	4. Remordimiento

_**Este capitulo puede no ser lo que esperaban, disculpen pero e tenido algunas preocupaciones que no me han dejado pensar con claridad, aun asi escribi esto para dar salida a lo poco que se me habia ocurrido, de todas formas espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿En donde estoy, porque todo esta tan oscuro?<strong>_

La joven alicornio se encontraba confundida, comenzó a caminar un poco, talvez así sabría donde estaba, pero solo lograba ver oscuridad.

Cada paso que daba la atemorizaba un poco, el lugar se veía igual, parecía no avanzar, luego de un rato de caminar vio algo, algo que hizo que su sangre se congelara, el color rojo predominaba en esta escena, Twilight comenzó a correr, la sangre era tanta que sus cascos estaban empapados con este liquido carmesí, pero su horror se debía a la fuente de la sangre, el cuerpo de su amiga yacía frente a ella.

_**Dashie, no no NO!**_

Lagrimas caían de su rostro sin cesar, sin embargo por mas que corriese no lograba llegar hasta ella, no avanzaba a pesar de acelerar cada ves mas.

De pronto pareció que su paso regreso a la normalidad, cuando logro alcanzar el cuerpo y puso un casco sobre ella este desapareció.

_**¿Qué es esto, que esta pasando?**_

Un llanto comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos, cuando Twilight volteo su rostro en busca de la fuente se dio cuenta que el lugar comenzaba a cambiar.

_**Este lugar… ¿El palacio de Canterlot, que hago aquí?**_

El llanto sonaba mas fuerte ahora, Twilight logro localizar la fuente de este, se encontró frente a una puerta, al abrirla vio a sus amigas, no podía creer lo que veía, lo peor es que quien ella pensó que era la pony mas fuerte era fuente del llanto, la pony granjera estaba desecha en un mar de lagrimas mientras Rarity trataba de animarla.

_**Twilight Sparkle, siempre crei que eras mas fuerte.**_

La aludida se volteo rápidamente, para toparse con otra alicornio, una de pelaje oscuro y una melena igual al cielo nocturno.

_**Princesa Luna, ¿Qué esta pasando?**_

_**Esto es un sueño, o por lo que vi antes podría decir que es una pesadilla, veo que hay sucesos de tu pasado que aun te atormentan, y otros en tu presente que no deseas afrontar.**_

La joven princesa no dio una sola palabra, solo se limito a ver de nuevo en la habitación.

La princesa de la noche retomo la palabra.

_**Tus amigas te necesitan, te estoy mostrando esto para que sepas como se encuentran ahora que tu no estas, desde el día en que las conocí, cuando se enfrentaron a mi en mi forma de Nightmare moon supe que tu eras una líder para ellas, y durante el tiempo que las conozco me has demostrado que tenia razón, ellas te admiran y darían cualquier cosa por ti, y ahora tu les das la espalda.**_

_**Yo… yo solo no podía, no podía quedarme mas tiempo en ponyville, si ellas quieren admirar a alguien que sea a alguien diferente, yo no soy la adecuada, ni si quiera pude protegerla.**_

Las lagrimas de Twilight comenzaban a caer sin cesar, la princesa Luna tomo a Twilight en sus cascos dándole un abrazo y un lugar donde llorar.

_**Debes entender que esto no fue tu culpa, las cosas suceden por alguna razón, y algunas no pueden ser evitadas, además debes entender a tus amigas, ellas no solo perdieron a Rainbow Dash, también te perdieron a ti, te necesitan mas que nunca y…**_

La hermana menor de celestia no pudo terminar su frase pues algo la empezó a absorber fuera del sueño de Twilight.

_**Twilight recuerda, hazlo por tus amigas.**_

La joven princesa abrió sus ojos de pronto, en cuanto lo hizo sintió un agudo dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, lo que la hizo soltar un gran quejido de dolor.

Se encontraba acostada en una cama, vio su cuerpo vendado en muchas partes.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de lo acontecido comenzaban a inundar su mente, su pelea con el grupo de vampiros, Luna, sus amigas, Trixie.

_**¡Trixie!, debo buscarla.**_

Twilight se levanto rápidamente de la cama, lo que la llevo a sentir un dolor mucho peor que antes, cayendo de nuevo en la cama y gritando por el dolor.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, y una puerta abrirse, Twilight hizo lo que pudo para voltear su rostro y ver quien era.

La chica de la posada, se acerca a ella con una pequeña botella, la abre y la acerca a la boca de Twilight.

_**Beba esto por favor.**_

Twilight no parecía muy confiada a esto, no sabia nada acerca de esta pony, solo que era quien atendía la posada, asi que con las pocas fuerzas que tenia aparto la botella con su casco.

_**Princesa no sea testaruda por favor, si quisiera hacer esto para dañarla pude hacerlo mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿no cree?**_

_**Bueno supongo que tienes razón en eso, espera un segundo, ¿Princesa?**_

Twilight se reviso de nuevo solo para darse cuenta que su capa no estaba.

_**No no no, mi capa ¿Dónde esta? **_

_**Disculpe pero debí quitársela para poder vendarla y atender sus heridas.**_

_**Te agradezco la ayuda pero por favor no le digas a nadie quien soy, y la chica que venia conmigo ¿Qué le paso, la viste?**_

_**Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo, en cuanto a su amiga no se preocupe, esta bien, solo esta descansando en otra habitación, por ahora necesito que usted me haga caso y beba esta poción, la ayudara mucho créame.**_

Sin otra alternativa Twilight decidió confiar en esta chica, bebió la poción y para su sorpresa la mejora fue increíble, gran parte del dolor había desaparecido.

_**¿Como se siente?**_

_**Mucho mejor, solo algo débil.**_

_**Alteza, disculpe mi rudeza cuando llego aquí, no suelo hablar mucho con los demás ponys, mi nombre es Purity, es un honor conocerla.**_

La joven decía esto mientras hacia una reverencia.

_**No es necesario que hagas eso, levántate Purity, necesito hacerte unas preguntas, esas cosas que nos atacaron, ¿Las viste?**_

_**No pude verlos esta ves alteza, pero esta no es la primera ves que esto pasa, ya habían atacado a otros ponys antes, mi padre fue una de las victimas, el era un unicornio muy fuerte, pero para su desgracia esto atrajo a las criaturas que se alimentan de la magia, parece que su magia de alicornio y la de su amiga fue irresistible para ellos, por suerte usted logro alejarlos.**_

Twilight noto el cambio de voz en Purity al mencionar a su padre, vio que una pequeña lagrima se asomo por su rostro, parece que su rostro sin emoción de la primera ves era solo una mascara.

_**Lamento mucho lo que paso con tu padre Purity.**_

_**Gracias alteza.**_

_**Llámame Twilight, asi me dicen mis amigas, y no me gustan las formalidades con mis amigas.**_

_**Si alte..digo, Twilight, la dejare descansar, se que lo necesita, si necesita algo de mi no dude en llamarme, estaré en la habitación de al lado.**_

Twilight se despidió de esta mientras se alejaba, sola en la habitación dirigió su mirada al techo, solo pensaba, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en lo que Luna le mostro, sus amigas siempre estuvieron allí para ella.

_**Si ella estuviese aquí, ¿Qué pensaría de mi?, seguro creería que soy una cobarde y una pésima amiga.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno como dije al inicio puede que no les haya gustado, es bastante simple y corto, en cuanto a Purity, no acostumbro meter personajes que no pertenezcan a la serie pero ella era la única capaz de ayudar en ese momento, si tienen ideas o sugerencias las apreciaria mucho, cuidense.<strong>_


	5. Confusion

_**Bueno soy consiente de que este capitulo tambien es corto, me esfuerzo por hacerlos mas largos pero no e podido aun, aun asi espero lo disfruten, ya saben dejen sus comentarios, cualquiera que sea, si piensan que algo esta mal o tienen una idea para mejorarlo me gustaria saberlo, casi lo olvido, Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas, espero la pasen bien y logren cumplir sus metas, que sea un gran año, en fin R&R .**_

* * *

><p>Al abrir sus ojos la joven hechicera se sentía algo desorientada, no lograba recordar con claridad lo acontecido, tenia vagos recuerdos de esa cosa, ese monstruo que la ataco, pero esto solo hacia que un frio recorriera su espalda, ahora que lo pensaba, ella debería estar muerta.<p>

Levantándose de la cama, inspecciona el cuarto con una rápida mirada, nada especial, asi que decide salir en busca de algunas respuestas, alguien debió ayudarla así que no había motivo para vestir la capa en este lugar.

Al salir se da cuenta que su habitación esta al final del pasillo, alguien en las otras habitaciones podría saber lo que paso debido al ruido.

Trixie se acerco a la puerta mas cercana y levanto su casco, golpeo la puerta con suavidad.

_**Pasa Purity.**_

_**¿Esa voz, no puede ser, es de …?**_

Trixie abrió la puerta con rapidez, al entrar la vio, era ella.

_**¿SPARKLE, QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?**_

La princesa se encontraba muy sorprendida, saco una conclusión algo rápida de quien la buscaba, pero se alegraba de ver a Trixie caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

_**¡Estas bien!**_

La joven alicornio se lanzo sobre esta, no pensó en sus heridas, ni en su debilidad, solo la alegría por ver a esta bien, Trixie no entendía el porque de este comportamiento.

_**¿Qué te sucede Sparkle, porque me abrazas?**_

Twilight cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

_**Oh, lo lamento, es solo que me alegra que estés bien, pensé que no lo lograrías después de que nos atacaron, habías perdido mucha sangre cuando te encontré.**_

_**Espera, ¿Tu fuiste la que me salvo?, ¿Porque te arriesgaste por mi?, pudieron matarte.**_

_**Yo…yo no quería perder a otra amiga mas, no lo soportaría.**_

Trixie no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, después de todo lo que había pasado, Twilight no solo la consideraba una amiga, si no que arriesgo su vida por ella, una princesa, por una maga callejera, esto era algo que había tocado un lado de Trixie que nadie mas había alcanzado antes.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la alicornio al empezar a recordar de nuevo a su amiga, Trixie al ver a esta llorar, aun sin saber el porque de su llanto, la abrazo.

La alicornio al sentir el abrazo, se aferro mas fuerte a trixie, la cual comenzó a sonrojarse un poco por la inesperada muestra de cariño, esta con su casco toco el rostro de Twilight para limpiar las lagrimas, cuando Twilight la vio a los ojos, Trixie le pidió que se sentaran en la cama para poder hablar.

_**Veo que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, eres toda una princesa ahora.**_

Twilight alcanzo a ver sus alas ante el comentario, pero seguía viéndose cabizbaja.

_**Si, una princesa, una gran princesa.**_

El sarcasmo en las palabras de Twilight era muy evidente, cosa que dejo sorprendida e intrigada a Trixie.

_**¿Qué pasa Sparkle, porque dices eso?**_

_**Me agrada que tu no me hables diferente solo porque soy una princesa, ni si quiera merezco este titulo, ni si quiera pude proteger a mi amiga.**_

Los ojos de Twilight comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo.

_**¿Podrías explicarme lo que pasa?**_

Twiligh guardo silencio unos minutos ante esta petición, no había hablado con nadie de esto, solo recordarlo era bastante doloroso para ella.

_**Si no quieres no tienes que…**_

_**¿Recuerdas a mis amigas?**_

Trixie fue interrumpida por la princesa.

_**Claro que las recuerdo, ellas intentaron protegerte de mi cuando, emm, me volvi loca y ataque el pueblo.**_

Trixie intento reírse de esto ultimo para hacer un poco menos triste el ambiente, cosa que no funciono, Twilight seguía en silencio, no la veía a los ojos, de hecho su mirada se veía perdida.

_**Una de ellas murió, y todo por mi culpa, no pude hacer nada por ella, es todo mi culpa.**_

El cuerpo de Twilight comenzaba a temblar, su mirada aun seguía perdida.

_**Había sangre por todas partes, si yo hubiese llegado antes, si hubiese sido mas rápida, nada de eso hubiese pasado, esto es mi culpa, ES MI CULPA.**_

Viendo el estado en que Twilight estaba, Trixie decidio pararse frente a ella, la sujeto y comenzó a sacudirla hasta que esta volvió en si, luego la tomo del rostro y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

_**Escuchame Sparkle, no se exactamente que fue lo que paso con tu amiga pero de una cosa estoy segura, no fue tu culpa, tu eres una excelente amiga, me lo demostraste al perdonarme por todo lo que hice, siempre proteges a tus amigos, incluso arriesgaste la vida por mi, por alguien que no lo vale, hay cosas en esta vida que simplemente están destinadas a pasar y por mas que lo deseemos no podemos impedirlo.**_

_**Pero yo…**_

_**No digas nada mas porfavor, tu salvaste mi vida, nunca podre pagarte eso, es algo que nadie mas habría hecho por mi, porque no lo merezco.**_

Increíblemente las palabras de Trixie la hicieron sentirse mejor, desde el incidente no había hablado con nadie, ni si quiera con sus amigas, no de esta forma, y ahora la menos esperada la había hecho entrar en razón, "la princesa de la amistad" y no había acudido a sus amigas, simplemente por miedo, por no ser la amiga fuerte que siempre estaría allí para ellas, pero ahora sabia, incluso una princesa podía llorar, podía ser vulnerable, lo que Trixie dijo era cierto, el destino lo decidió así, no había forma de evitarlo, al menos podía honrar la memoria de su amiga, y no abandonar a las demás ahora que la necesitaban.

_**Gracias Trixie, me has dado la ayuda que necesitaba.**_

Trixie se sentía alegre, siempre había visto por si misma, pero esta ves trataba de ayudar a alguien mas y lo logro, talves debía hacerlo mas seguido, se sentía bastante bien.

Algo saco rápidamente a Trixie de sus pensamientos, el casco de Twilight tocaba su rostro ahora, cuando vio el rostro de Twilight vio una sonrisa, algo que le parecio ¿lindo?.

_**M..me alegra ayudarte Sparkle, emm si me disculpas, debo…salir, si debo salir un momento.**_

Trixie salio tan rápido como pudo de la habitación dejando a una confundida Twilight, algo andaba mal, ¿porque se puso asi?, su rostro ardia, esto no era normal.

_**Parece que tenemos a alguien enamorada por aquí.**_

Estas palabras sacaron de golpe a Trixie de sus pensamientos.

_**¿Disculpe?**_

_**Aun no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Purity, soy la dueña del lugar.**_

_**Trixie, Trixie lullamon, ahora expliquese, de que esta hablando.**_

_**Su rostro, su rostro la delata señorita Lullamon, esta mas rojo que un tomate y su mirada tiene un brillo muy peculiar.**_

_**No se de que me esta hablando, mejor ire a mi habitación, necesito estar sola.**_

_**Es la princesa cierto.**_

Esto hizo que Trixie se detuviera, no dijo nada, solo se quedo inmóvil.

_**Ella es muy bella y se que se preocupa mucho por usted, no se si me lo cree o no, o si solo no desea aceptarlo, pero créame que tengo mucha experiencia con esto.**_

Trixie había tenido suficiente, se encontraba muy confundida para que alguien mas lo empeorara, asi que sin decir nada siguió su camino a la habitación.

Se acostó en la cama, tomo una almohada y la apretó fuerte contra su rostro, no sabia que pasaba,

¿enamorada? , La Gran y Poderosa Trixie enamorada, JA, ese era un concepto que para ella no existía, ya había concebido su vida sola, ni amistades, mucho menos amor, y el enamorarse de otra yegua, esto no parecía lógico, además no era cualquier yegua, era una princesa, y era su mayor rival, o al menos lo fue en el pasado.

Talves lo que siente hacia ella es solo gratitud o incluso admiración, después del incidente del amuleto Trixie acepto que Twilight era una excelente maga, si eso debía ser, solo gratitud y admiración, no todos los días te salvan la vida, pero si es asi, ¿Por qué los nervios al sentir su casco en el rostro?

_**¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno veremos como La confundida y agradecida Trixie lidia con este predicamento, cuidense y que la pasen bien.<strong>_


End file.
